LoveThat's Just The Way It Is
by Paula-55-Jo-56
Summary: Story is lily/james, although in the beginning it doesn't seem like it has anything to do w/ hp. Audrey Sparrow gets adopted and finds out she is a witch. What she doesn't know is she's more powerful than most witches or wizards. Many things happen tha


Disclaimer: None of Harry Potter is mine.all the characters, places, etc. are J.K. Rowling's.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: b4 u read this story, just to let you know.I didn't make this story up.It was made up by a girl named Nicole.she writes this story on the Harry Potter Boards.I just put it on here for her b/c it confused her too much! LOL! ENJOY THE STORY!  
  
Chapter one- You've Always Got Friends  
  
"You can do better than that!" The ball repeatedly hit the hard pavement as she dribbled, bouncing the ball from hand-to-hand, and occasionally in between her legs. Panting and gasping for breath in front of her trying as  
  
best he could to keep up, and some how steal the ball, or at least block her shot to the hoop was Benjamin Creevy.  
  
"Aw come on Audrey, you've won. It's twelve to two. Can't we quit all ready?" he pleaded collapsing on the ground. Though she was three years younger than him, her amount of energy she contained and amazing skill when it came to basketball was more than he could take.  
  
Jumping over the pathetic form of Benjamin she slam-dunked the ball into the hoop. "Benji!" she groaned helping him to his feet. "Come on.one more game?"  
  
"Stop calling me Benji! If the guys heard you calling me that I'd never live it down! Besides," he said while brushing himself off. "Mum likes me in before dark."  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "Tomorrow then?"  
  
"Nope, Grams invited us over for the day."  
  
"Well then whom am I going to play with tomorrow?" she whined.  
  
A sly smile crept over Benjamin's lips as he ran his fingers through his mousy brown hair. "There's all ways Canella," he replied innocently.  
  
Audrey scowled at the mention of that name. "Don't even suggest it." she responded angrily through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh Aud, I was just kidding. But I think there's some new boy on number thirteen Ivy way who'd probably fancy a game of basketball. Any ways, I best be going. Night!" And with that he headed home.  
  
Audrey stood in the darkening deserted basketball court gazing sadly at Benjamin. He had a home to return to. She, well she had an Orphanage.  
  
For as long as she could remember, ten-year-old Audrey Sparrow had lived in gloomy Rock Bay Orphanage with tough rude children like Canella Pierce. Canella, an ugly blonde pudgy girl who resembled a bulldog had been Audrey's archenemy ever since Canella had first arrived at  
  
the Orphanage this past year. It all had started when Ms. Talons, the owner  
  
of the orphanage had suggested that Audrey show Canella around, and teach her some of her favorite games. Instinctively she had tried to show her how  
  
to play basketball.  
  
It started out good enough, a nice little game of one on one, but when Audrey started to win, things turned a bit nasty.  
  
"Ms. Talons! Ms. Talons! Audrey is cheating!" Canella's voice rang out through basketball court. Fake tears were falling down her pudgy cheeks. Ms. Talons wasn't too happy to see this, no matter how Audrey  
  
tried to deny it in the end Ms. Talons had her by the ears pulling her away. Her long nails were digging into her ear, quite afraid it would start  
  
bleeding Audrey looked over her shoulder back towards Canella who was now standing by the basket ball hoop dribbling the ball, with a smug look planted firmly on her face. Up and down went the ball against the pavement as Canella dribbled it to the best of her capabilities seeing as she had just started to learn how to play basket ball.up and down.up and down.up and..SMACK!  
  
Audrey restrained her laughter as she looked down at the now bleeding and shocked Canella. Fresh blood was running freely from her nose from where the basketball had some how pelted her while she had been dribbling. It was true that Canella didn't have the same talent as Audrey when it came to basketball.but she couldn't have been that bad had she? Canella looked at Audrey in terror. "You.you.witch!" she cried and scuttled  
  
up to Ms. Talons safety hugging her tightly in fear. Canella had given Audrey a bad reputation for a 'freak' ever since.  
  
She shook her head clearing her mind of these hilarious, yet confusing memories. How had that ball hit Canella? She had just been dribbling it when to Audrey's amazement and entertainment had come down on her. Yet this wasn't the only odd happening that Audrey had witnessed.  
  
The orphanage big time bully, Christopher Short (do not be  
  
fooled by his name) had learned a lesson from her when one day when his voice had mysteriously changed from deep, horse, manly voice, to one that resembled the Chipmunks, when he had threatened to beat her up. It still hadn't changed much. When Audrey was forced to eat the orphanages steamed broccoli, magically it had changed to a cherry tart. None of these events could be explained, but instead they increased the fear for her with in the  
  
orphanage, thus resulting in her having only one friend, Benjamin. And though he was the only kid on the block who would come with in a ten foot radius of her, the mousy haired boy wasn't a very good friend let a lone some one to play basket ball with.  
  
After a while the gloomy old orphanage came with in sight,  
  
the small building barley hidden behind the weak oak and pine trees in the landscape. It was completely dark now, the stars twinkling above her, the night air light and sweet with the sent of honey suckle. Walking the cracked cemented pathway to the entrance of the orphanage she sighed once more. Looking up at the place she would have to call home until she was placed with a proper family. She couldn't wait until that day. Instead of using the front door she walked around to second to the right of the door window opening it quietly, and crept into bed. Staring up at the ceiling she felt tears come to her eyes. She just wanted to be a normal nine year old girl, with friends, and a house, and.a family.  
"Get up! Get up Groaning Audrey opened her eyes with some difficulty to find the pudgy faced Canella and her two snobbish friends Allisa and Betty beside her at the foot of Audrey's bed, their arms crossed. "What do you want?" Audrey managed to get out between long yawns.  
  
"It's noon sleeping beauty," Canella responded, a gleeful smile playing across her face.  
  
"Ms. Talons won't be happy to see you still in bed.." Allisa and Betty said in unison, their proud noses stuck high in the air.  
  
In panic Audrey looked at the clock on the wall on the other side of the room. It read to her horror: 12:02. Throwing the covers off of her she rushed to her wardrobe that she shared with the others in the room and pulled the doors open. "Where are my clothes?" The entire wardrobe was empty, not a garment in sight. She turned back to Canella glaring daggers as she watched the three laugh. "What did you do with my clothes?" anger was building up inside her, her face now red with fury.  
  
"What clothes?" Canella answered innocently trying to recover from her laughter.  
  
"Tell me where my clothes are Canella, or else." Audrey said this with out thinking about it. Canella though not very smart and quick at thinking, was two times larger than her, both by wide and tall standards. Surprisingly though, Canella's face straightened getting more serious.  
  
"They're under the bed." She replied to Audrey's warning looking down at her feet.  
  
With one last nasty glare at the three of them Audrey s n a t c h e d her clothes from underneath the bed and wasting no time quickly replaced them on her body from her night gown. Then swiftly went out the window she had forgotten to shut the past night.  
  
Running from the orphanage there was only one place she could think of going.  
"But mum!"  
  
"No buts about it Sirus Black! It's about time you venture out and find some new friends!"  
  
In fury the nine year old boy stormed out the front door slamming it behind  
  
him. He quickly jumped the two steps leading off the front porch and looked  
  
back behind him to the house. The Black family had only been living in the house on number thirteen Ivy Way for two weeks, yet Sirus was disgusted and  
  
bored with it all ready. It was a large, white, could be mistaken for a manchin, and had an almost uncountable amount of rooms, some that he hadn't  
  
even discovered yet, and didn't intend to any time soon.  
  
The fact that the Black family were not only rich, popular, and had a reputation of being one of the finest pure blooded families, was something that Sirus did not share the same pride in as his father. Everyone expected  
  
him to be just as successful as his father, just as respectable, and responsible. So instead Sirus Black had been working his hardest to be just  
  
the opposite, AKA, the biggest trouble maker humanly possible. So far he noticed with a grin, he had succeeded.  
  
With in the past year he had managed to get kicked out of nine different muggle privet schools, for stunts like turning the teachers hair blue, or "accidentally" slipping a Dung Bomb next to Gordon Polkiss, a stuck up rat faced muggle who needed to be taught a lesson. Yet, he had soon realized, this new reputation of a trouble maker had been attracting the attention of  
  
girls. After a while to his disgust he found several young annoying girls stalking him through the hallways after classes. And for a nine year old boy who still thought that girls contained "cooties" this did not do well with him. But now he noticed smiling once more and taking in the fresh morning air, was the summer holidays, he wouldn't have to go back to another muggle school for a long time.  
  
Sirus took the final turn to his destination, a play ground his mother had suggested. He didn't know why she was so quick to make him make new friends, especially if they were muggles. His best friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all of the friends he needed. But then again, Mrs. Black wasn't to fond of the three ever since they had slipped those Cockroach clusters on her dinner plate last time they were over.  
  
Squeals, laughter, and crying could be heard from the caged in playground that stood next to a very old looking school. Children were found going down bright red slides into their parents arms, jumping off swings.sighing he realized though there were plenty of swings free, and the line to get on  
  
the slide wasn't long, that there was nothing for him to do. Head bowed and wishing over and over in his mind for his three friends to be here with  
  
him, he made his way over to the basket ball court and sat on the hard ground leaning up against the goal, finally drifting off to sleep.  
"Ow!" opening his eyes Sirus noticed he was still sitting on the ground at the basket ball court, only now he wasn't alone. A blonde haired girl stood  
  
before him a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Sorry, had to wake you up some how," she replied all most laughing as she ran for the orange ball that had just bounced off Sirus's head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked the girl, sounding more rude then he meant.  
  
"I'm playing basket ball, what else?"  
  
Sirus noticed that this was a stupid question, and tried to hide his now reddening face as he stood up from the ground brushing himself off. "I-I mean, who are you?"  
  
"Audrey Sparrow, and you?"  
  
"Sirus Black."  
  
"Well Sirus Black, you wouldn't happen to know how to play basket ball would you?" Audrey asked devilishly. Sirus shook his head in response. An evil grin spread widely across her face as she plunged into the rules of the game. Hours later finally getting the hang of it Sirus was running up and down the court dribbling the ball expertly trying to get it to the hoop. This muggle game is kind of fun, he thought to himself.  
Exhausted Sirus collapsed on the pavement, the score tied fifteen to fifteen. Audrey panting trying to catch her breath landed right next to him. "I congratulate you. No kid on this block has been able to play that good against me at basket ball." Then noticing what she just said gloomily corrected herself, "Well that is if they would play against me in the first  
  
place, I could say that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirus questioned puzzled.  
  
"You're the only kid excepting Benjamin Creevy to come with in twelve feet of me." she replied looked sadly at her tennis shoes. "Why?"  
  
"I make things happen."  
  
Sirus's jaw dropped. "What kind of-of things?"  
  
Audrey looked up at him, he suddenly seemed so nervous, and anxious. "Things that-that I can't explain why they happened. Weird things.like once  
  
I-I just looked at my broccoli and it was a cherry tart." Audrey stopped to  
  
glance up at the now beyond shocked Sirus. "You probably think I'm insane."  
  
she started getting up from the ground.  
  
"Aud-Audrey, you're a-you're a- you're witch." Sirius blurted with out thinking about it.  
  
"See what I mean! Even you think I am. Everyone's scared of me!" she started to run away when Sirus grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No, I mean it. You're a witch."  
  
Audrey turned to look into his coal black eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Audrey I'm a wizard."  
  
This definitely wasn't what Audrey was expecting, "OK, so much for you thinking I'm insane, because about right now its just the other way."  
  
"I'm not insane! My whole family for generations are wizards and witches!" He cried out a little more louder than he should have earning a few curious  
  
glances from a group of teenagers a couple feet away from them.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked suspiciously folding her arms. "Prove it, do some magic."  
  
Sirus looked down at his feet, "I can't do any magic."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't know any, I don't go to school until I'm eleven. But Audrey, you have to believe me, what other explanation is there?"  
  
He's right you know, said a small voice in the back of her head. Broccoli doesn't all of a sudden decide to turn into a cherry tart, and basket balls  
  
do not attack people. Audrey thought this over and over in her head, all the while looking into Sirus's eyes. Finally she nodded.  
For hours and into the night the two sat in the grass off to the side of the basket ball court, Sirus informing her and teaching her of the things in the wizerding world. Audrey was fascinated by this sport he was telling her of, Quidditch. She had a sudden urge to try out the new and exciting sport played on broom sticks. And Sirus by the sounds of it knew what he was talking about.  
  
"But it all comes down to the person riding the broom. No matter if the broom is a bloody Silver Lightning260, if the person flying doesn't know what the hell he's doing, it won't matter in the slightest. My dad says that for each position the player should be just the right size and just the right weight, other wise they won't do as well at their position."  
  
"Your dad sure does know a lot about Quidditch" Audrey said admiringly.  
  
"Yah," responded Sirus quietly. "He did. Now the rich and successful Edward  
  
Black has no time for anything else but work. Not even for his own son. Oh sure, he can boss me around and tell me how I'm going to live and what I'm going to be, he'll pay attention to my future. But when it comes to now, the present." Sirus trailed off in mid sentence lowering his head to his feet not looking at Audrey.  
  
"What about your mum?"  
  
"My mum couldn't understand me less." He responded angrily. "How about you? What are your mum and dad like?"  
  
"I.um haven't any." Those last words came out slowly and more painfully then ever before, Audrey bowed her head so Sirus couldn't see the tears running slowly down her cheeks. She'd never been ashamed of having no parents before, but for some reason tears came to her eyes and rolled silently down her face.  
  
"Hey," Sirus said softly lifting her chin. "You've always got friends." And  
  
with that he gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Audrey wiped her tears from her face then with out thinking gave Sirus a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sirus tried to look disgusted as he wiped furiously at his cheek where Audrey had kissed him, though he found it hard seeing as he couldn't stop smiling.  
The sun was setting behind the hills by the time Audrey was making her way back to the orphanage, though exhausted and yawning non stop she found herself lying in bed staring up at her ceiling once more, only this time thinking over and over in her head what Sirus, her new friend, had said to her. You've always got friends. 


End file.
